


Total Sentido

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Interviews, M/M, implicit sex, just a bed, movie tour
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Era só mais uma entrevista.Deviam estar por volta da trezentéssima delas, a turnê do filme ainda estava indo de modo frenético aquela altura.E agora estavam lidando com problemas no hotel, quase um overbooking de quartos.





	Total Sentido

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Obs.: Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 15/janeiro/2018.  
> Feita para o Presente Amigo Secreto/2017 para AiL-chan do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> PS: Tudo surgiu apenas por causa dessa imagem: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/af/0d/f6/af0df6280efaf45f92bc89bd0b09f863.jpg

Era só mais uma entrevista.  
Deviam estar por volta da trezentéssima delas, a turnê do filme ainda estava indo de modo frenético aquela altura.  
E agora estavam lidando com problemas no hotel, quase um overbooking de quartos.

— Foi cavalheiro da sua parte - Zachary comentou enquanto Chris colocava sua mala aos pés da cama.  
— Não podia deixar Zoe com Simon ou Karl não é? - Ele perguntou rindo.  
— Não, eles ficariam loucos até o fim - Zach concordou rindo também.

Já eram praticamente uma família, e as piadas internas se reproduziam rapidamente quando estavam reunidos, era quase como estar no set novamente.

— Quer tomar banho primeiro? - Chris ofereceu depois de deixar sua necessaire lá  
— Pode ir, estou vendo algumas fotos - Respondeu balançando o celular para dar ênfase.  
— Está bem homem instangram - Concordou rindo do resmungo dele.

Quando fechou a porta se encostou a madeira trabalhada, deixando a respiração descompassar rapidamente; ele estava no mesmo quarto que Zachary Quinto! Iam dormir na mesma maldita cama! Uma bem grande por sinal, mas continuava sendo muito íntimo.  
Não podia negar que quando cedeu o quarto a Zoe, esperava que o quarto que o hotel ia arranjar para eles, tivesse ao menos duas camas.  
Agora se via preso a alguns de seus sonhos mais íntimos, e não iria aproveitar nada daquilo!

Suspirou resignado enquanto retirava as roupas e entrava no chuveiro.  
A porta era outra coisa a se pensar, a madeira tinha detalhes trabalhados em vidro, por onde podia ver a silhueta de Zachary sentado na cama.  
Sem se dar conta a mão que não estava apoiada no box transparente deslizou por sua pele, indo acariciar com lentidão o membro meio desperto enquanto se entregava a mais um devaneio no chuveiro.

Saiu de lá espalhando vapor pelo quarto, os cabelos úmidos pingavam na pele semi-seca, fazendo as gotas deslizarem por seu abdômen definido até encontrarem a dobra da toalha enrolada na cintura.

— Assim eu posso acabar te atacando Pine - Zachary comentou o olhando de cima abaixo antes de rir divertido.  
— Prometo que não digo a ninguém Quinto - Revidou dando uma voltinha desajeitada enquanto ria.  
— Estamos atrasados - Informou ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, passando por ele com uma muda de roupas nas mãos — Não seja uma noiva Chris! - Pediu antes de fechar a porta.

E isso com certeza fez com que ele fosse uma.  
Chegaram atrasados a entrevista, nada muito extravagante mas uns bons quinze minutos, sua agente queria matá-los.  
Em um ponto da entrevista Chris parecia meio aéreo e a apresentadora perguntou a Zachary se ele poderia verificar o que havia de errado com Pine. Ele simulou um elo mental prontamente.

— Oh meu Deus! - Disse parecendo chocado.

Chris sentiu seu rosto avermelhar na mesma hora, sua mente estava vagando perdida entre os devaneios que estava tendo com o amigo mais cedo e não pôde evitar pensar o que seria se ele realmente pudesse ver sua mente.  
Deixou um sorriso malicioso tomar seu rosto assim que se recuperou.

— Você não esperava por isso não é? - Gracejou sorrindo diretamente para ele.

A pequena platéia que assistia foi ao delírio, muitos deles entusiastas da relação Spock/Kirk.  
Quando estavam voltando para o hotel um silêncio pesado se instalou entre eles, Zach e nem Chris sabiam como quebrá-lo.  
Chris estava escovando os dentes quando notou que Zach estava há um bom tempo na sacada.

— O céu daqui é lindo não é? - Perguntou se debruçando no beiral ao lado dele.  
— Sim - Concordou ainda sem desviar os olhos das estrelas — Em que você estava pensando hoje? - Perguntou virando o rosto para ele.

Chris engoliu em seco, estavam bem próximos, menos de dez centímetros se fosse calcular.  
Podia dizer qualquer bobagem, mas achava que o outro não iria acreditar, Zach era bom demais em leitura corporal, ainda melhor na “sua” leitura corporal.

— Hoje? Não sei, pensei em muitas coisas hoje - Comentou rindo baixinho.

Zach levantou um pouco a sobrancelha, como costumava fazer quando estava vestido de Spock, fazendo Chris corar brevemente, o que não passou despercebido.

— Preciso ser específico a esse ponto Chris? - Perguntou cruzando os braços e se virando de frente para ele.  
— Não sei do que está falando - Desconversou sorrindo de modo brincalhão.  
— Chris, chega de joguinhos! - Afirmou dando um passo a frente.

Chris recuou, procurando uma rota de fuga com os olhos.  
Zachary segurou seu ombro direito, bloqueando a passagem para o quarto e sentindo o estremecimento que passou pelo corpo dele.

— Chris, nós sempre fomos amigos, porque não me diz o que está acontecendo com você? - Perguntou de modo firme mas gentil.

Chris ficou encarando aqueles olhos escuros por quase um minuto inteiro enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos.

— Nós temos um problema - Começou de maneira exitante.

Zachary não se mexeu, sequer piscou enquanto aguardava que ele continuasse.

— Acho que estamos muito próximos - Concluiu desviando os olhos.  
— E isso seria um problema porquê… - Incentivou empurrando minimamente o ombro que ainda segurava.  
— Porque está me confundindo, e isso pode atrapalhar as nossas futuras filmagens - Despejou a meia verdade.  
— Você diz próximos assim? - Perguntou se aproximando ainda mais dele.

Agora estavam a menos de um passo de distância, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, o hálito mentolado da pasta de dente que haviam compartilhado mais cedo se misturava ao cheiro dos perfumes que eles usavam, Zachary sempre usava o que Chris havia lhe dado de aniversário.

— Isso não faz sentido! - Chris afirmou pronto para fugir da sacada.  
— Pra mim faz total sentido! - Rebateu segurando o rosto dele com a outra mão enquanto se aproximava.

Foi um beijo estranho, Chris parecia querer fugir e ao mesmo tempo se agarrar a Zach, escolhendo a segunda opção depois de alguns segundos.  
As línguas se entrelaçaram numa dança luxuriosa que estava mexendo com ambos, Chris sugava os lábios dele de leve, que retribuía com breves mordidas enquanto suas mãos se perdiam entre os fios macios.

— Isso não devia ter acontecido - Chris negou ainda de olhos fechados.

Suas testas estavam encostadas enquanto tentavam normalizar a respiração descompassada.

— Não adianta negar Chris - Zachary recomendou rindo baixinho — Eu já tinha percebido há um bom tempo - Garantiu lhe dando um selinho antes de distribuir pequenos beijos pelas bochechas e queixo — Não muda nada entre nós, só acrescenta - Ele prometeu o puxando pela cintura contra seu corpo — Em que você estava pensando durante a entrevista? - Perguntou num tom mais baixo.

Chris se sentia meio perdido, estava confuso, tinha sido tão explícito assim sobre o que sentia pelo amigo? Se tinha as outras pessoas logo saberiam, mas Zachary não parecia preocupado, ele parecia realmente querer a mesma coisa que ele.

— Eu estava pensando em você comigo debaixo desse chuveiro, o banheiro cheio de vapor igual de manhã - Contou despudoradamente, abandonando qualquer sombra de receio que ainda permanecesse.  
— Sabia que tinha um motivo pra ter demorado tanto naquele banho! - Afirmou rindo divertido — Quer experimentar seus devaneios? - Convidou se afastando dele e lhe estendendo a mão — A menos que seja demais pra você agora… - Acrescentou rapidamente.

Chris sorriu de modo malicioso, pegando a mão estendida e passando por ele, o trazendo para o banheiro.

— Agora parece um ótimo momento! - Afirmou naquele tom que declarava suas segundas e até terceiras intenções.


End file.
